Tigress' Family
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A few moments with Tigress during the Winter's Festival when she finally realizes she does have a family.


Title: "Tigress' Family"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: A few moments with Tigress during the Winter's Festival when she finally realizes she does have a family.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Tigress' striped fur was still ruffled as she walked away from her wrapping partner. Her tail continued to slash at the air, but now her anger was building for another reason, a reason she didn't like and refused to admit. Her agitated, narrowed eyes swept the room before looking back at the people who the oxen girl had pointed out as being her family.

She watched the others laughing with Shifu, for once not bothering to wonder where Po was or what kind of trouble he was getting himself into and from whence she would have to bail him out. Something deep within Tigress was still moving. She'd like to think it was just the anger or perhaps her stomach making flip flops from the thoughts of those disgusting dumplings she'd soon be expected to eat. She knew what it really was but still wouldn't admit it. Her tail finally paused its swishes and curled around her left leg. Then it struck out even more fiercely before, slapping a passing civilian.

"Pardon me, miss, but - "

Tigress stopped the ram's protest with a low, savage growl. The male nearly fainted on the spot as she pushed pass him and out into the night. It was getting cold already, but she barely felt the temperatures dropping. Her fur usually kept her warm, but she remembered a time when she hadn't been warm.

She hadn't been loved or safe or cared for in any way. She'd been on her own, despite the other orphans all around her and the people who had been supposed to be caring for her. Then Shifu had come, and everything had changed. Tigress growled and lashed out at her own eyes as a tear dared to trickle down her face. She dashed the tear away and hardened her gaze, refusing to let any more fall and silently condemning herself both for allowing the one to slip pass her guard and for being so stupid.

The girl whose head part of her still wanted to rip off was truly alone. She was alone, scared, and not nearly as strong as Tigress had been when she'd been half her age. Snowflakes began drifting down, but Tigress took no notice of them. She was too busy thinking of the girl she'd wanted to kill scant moments before.

She was alone. She had no Shifu or other family, and yes, now alone again on the streets, Tigress could finally admit it: She did have a family. She had a family and a home. She'd never go hungry or be cold for a long time again. She'd never be unloved or unwanted, no matter how much attitude she packed.

Tigress shook her head sadly, her tail wrapping around her legs, and clawed away two more tears. Her growl echoed throughout the still, snowy streets and sent what few peddlers remained grabbing their goods and running away from her. "No," she commanded. "Stop!"

She sprang into the air and performed several impressive flips. As she descended, she grabbed three of the fleeing peddlers - one with either front paw and the third with her tail. "Sell me your best goods," she growled, her fangs glittering in the chilly, evening air. "I need seven presents."

"We-We'll give 'em to y-you, ma-ma'am! J-Just don't k-kill us!" a lamb bleated out.

"I'll buy 'em," Tigress demanded, her growls still echoing through the surrounding, empty buildings and making all three peddlers faintish, "but only your best merchandise."

"Y-Y-Yes, m-ma-ma-ma'am." The old goat shook so badly from horns to hoof that his horns looked as though they might fall off if Tigress growled again, which she did just one more time that night.

"Don't call me ma'am again, and you'll live," she promised.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-ma-ma-ma'am," the pig whined.

"Sh-She j-j-just t-t-t-told y-y-you n-n-n-not t-t-t-to call her that!" the goat bleated.

"Y-Y-You-You're g-go-go-gonna get us all k-ki-killed!" cried the lamb.

Tigress rolled her eyes up to the stars which almost seemed to wink back at her with amusement. Her tail struck a snowflake, which melted instantly at the impact. It was going to be a long holiday, but she knew, too, that she'd never forget this year's Winter Festival. It would always remain close to her heart, just like her family and the lesson her fellow orphan had taught her this year.

**The End**


End file.
